


Ah, the joys of siblings and young love

by frogs_and_cookies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders As Siblings, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_and_cookies/pseuds/frogs_and_cookies
Summary: The family shenanigans that the Prince Family manages to get themselves into are certainly interesting. What was supposed to be a normal dinner turned from a conversation about 80s movies to a yell-fest between siblings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, the last two are minor but still there
Kudos: 30





	Ah, the joys of siblings and young love

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The banter between them is based slightly on conversations I've had with my own family  
> 2\. This is my first work posted here so apologies if the format/tags seems weird, I'm just getting my bearings  
> 3\. Crossposted on my Tumblr 
> 
> Warnings: Food, tiny bit of swearing, arguments

“Dinner’s served.” Emile said, sitting down as he set down the last dish plate. “Thanks darling.” Remy said, kissing their husband’s cheek. Emile smiled and said,”It was my pleasure,” before kissing them back, this time on the lips.

“Ew, can you not be so lovey dovey? We’re trying to eat here.” Remus complained, wrinkling his nose in minor disgust.

“Would you prefer that we be cold and hate each other?” Remy asked, crossing their arms.

“I just don’t need to see you guys making out at the table while we try to eat.” Remus said, rolling his eyes.

“I think it’s sweet.” Patton said, serving themself some of the chicken and a much smaller helping of salad, earning them an exasperated look from Remy.

“Not when we eat.” Roman and Remus chorused before high fiving.

“Well thank you Patton.” Emile said, serving himself.

“Suck up.” Remus joked.

“Jerkwad.” Patton replied, grinning cheekily.

“Language.” Emile scolded. “Dad, I’ve heard you curse more than Mark and Ethan in an Unus Annus video.” Roman said, earning a light from Patton and Remus.

“What is Unus Anus?” Emile said, butchering the pronunciation and causing the three teens to burst into laughter.

“Britta filter. Pole dancing. Waxing.” Patton said. “Is this appropriate for you?” Remy asked, frowning.

“Noni, you let us watch Trading Places as age 10 and 12 so you don’t get to talk.” Remus pointed out. Roman nodded, shaking his head.

“To be fair, I forgot about all of the–” Remy began, only to be interrupted.

“Obligatory 80s movie breast and crotch shots?” Patton interjected, covering their mouth with one hand as they continued chewing.  
“Yes.” Remy said.

“Dad, this is delicious. I appreciate everything you do for me.” Patton said after finishing chewing.

Emile narrowed his eyes, recognizing the familiar tone. “What do you want?”

“Well I was hoping that I would be able to maybe go over to Janus’s house later?” Patton said, putting on Bambi eyes.

“Called it.” Remus said.

“It’s a school night and your curfew is 8.” Emile said. “Please dad, just once? Remus and Roman’s curfews are 10, why is mine so much earlier?” Patton begged.

“Because you are nearly two years younger. Patton, we’ve discussed this. Besides, we don’t even know this Janus. Who is it?”

“He’s one of the sweetest people I know and wouldn’t do anything unsatisfactory!” Patton said, pleading.

“Sweet?” Roman muttered. Remus sighed, already predicting the outcome of this.

“Roman?” Remy said. Patton turned to him, wearing a begging face.

“Well, Janus is…great but he’s a bit-uh-questionable?” Roman said. Remus stood up and walked over to the sink and began cleaning his plate, not wanting a part in the following argument.

“Bullshirt, you just don’t like him because he won that debate against you!” Patton exclaimed.

“Language!” Emile said.

“Well excuse me if I don’t like the school dick! Besides, if Patton gets to break curfew, I should get to too! I haven’t gotten to see Virgil in days!” Roman said dramatically.

“Language!” Emile chastacised again. Remy was about to interject when Patton said,”So you get to date the person you like but I have to hide it? And let’s not forget, Virgil did punch you in the face!”

“At least he isn’t a snake and drug dealer! And that was an accident!” Roman snapped, standing up. Remus shook his head. “Damn it Roman.” Remus muttered to himself.

“Fuck you!” Patton exclaimed, their hands clenched.

“Roman! Patton! Go to your rooms now! And neither of you is leaving this house tonight.” Emile yelled, standing up.

“Fine!” Patton said, standing up and storming up to their room, loudly slamming the door behind them.

“I didn’t do anything!” Roman protested. “Room.” Remy said, crossing their arms. Roman rolled his eyes and walked up to his room.

Emile sighed and turned to Remus. “Thank you for being a nice child.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Remus joked. Remy laughed and Emile sighed in exasperation.

“Young love.” Emile said, plopping back down into his chair.

“So this means I can’t see my boyfriend?” Remus asked jokingly.

“Too soon.” Remy commented, shaking their head. “Fine, I’ll just go slam my door.” Remus quipped.

“Very funny.” Remy said dryly. Remus gave thumbs up before walking up the stairs and heading to his room. He passed both Roman and Patton’s door. From the hallway Remus could hear Roman singing Disney songs loudly, specifically disney villain songs. This was a common occurrence when his twin was mad.

Patton’s room was strangely quiet though the younger had always been fairly quiet so this was nothing new. Remus sighed, knowing they’d most likely make up in the morning before going to his room which was next to Patton’s.

Plopping down onto the bed, Remus looked over at his sketchbook where a half finished drawing of Logan sat untouched. He grabbed his phone, plugging in his headphones before leaning back on the green and black pillows and continuing the drawing.

He continued to draw for several more minutes until he heard a rustling sound outside his window. Frowning, Remus set down his phone and sketchpad and walked over to his window and opened it.

There he found Patton helping a teen in a leather jacket into their bedroom. Remus coughed and both teens froze.

“So did one of you want to explain to me what’s going on here?” Remus asked after a moment of silence, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Well dad said I couldn’t leave the house but he never said Jan couldn’t come over.” Patton explained.

Remus didn’t reply and Janus said,”I can go–”

“And they say I’m the most troublesome of us Princes”

Patton and Janus looked at each other and Remus sighed.

“No funny business okay? If I hear anything suspicious I will tell Dad and Noni. Otherwise I didn’t see anything.” Remus said.

Patton smiled and Janus looked relieved.

“And if you hurt Patton, I will hunt you down.” Remus said casually.

“I won’t, they’re the best person I know and I love them.” Janus said, smiling at Patton who blushed and said,”I love you too Jan.”

“Yeah okay lovebirds, get inside. And remember no canoodling.” Remus reminded the two who flushed at the accusation.

Patton helped Janus into their room before closing their window. Remus shook his head in amusement. “Kids,” He said before closing his window and returning to his drawing.


End file.
